My neighbor (Chanbaek)
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: Baekhyun diumur 30tahun masih perawan? Dan chanyeol seorang duda yang mengajaknya menikah. Chanbaek GS pwp


Cast: chanbaek

Lanjut baca aja...

Perkenalkan namaku Byun baekhyun Sebagai seorang wanita sudah sepantasnya di usiaku yang sudah menginjak 30 tahun sudah menikah atau setidaknya sudah dapat menikmati hubungan intim seperti dalam cerita sex, tapi hal itu belum pernah aku lakukan karena aku begitu pemalu dan juga begitu dingin pada setiap pria yang mencoba mendekati aku.

Aku memang merasa kurang percaya dengan bobot tubuhku, yang beratnya 60kg sedangkan tinggiku berkisar 176 cm. Sebenarnya banyak yang bilang kalau tubuhku terlihat sintal dengan berat seperti itu, tapi aku merasa kurang percaya diri. Bahkan temanku bilang kalau aku memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik dia menyuruhku untuk membuang rasa kurang percaya diriku.

Hingga datang seorang tetangga baru, dia seorang duda dengan anaknya yang masih balita. Namanya Park Chanyeol karena dia kelihatan masih muda baru berumur 28 akupun memanggilnya Chanyeolie. Dan dia ditinggal mati oleh istrinya serta memilih pindah untuk tidak berlarutlarut mengenang dan memilih untuk tinggal di tempat yang baru.

Hingga diapun membeli rumah yang sebelumnya memang di huni keluarga wu yifan tetangga lamaku. Ketika aku main ke rumahnya untuk mengantar berkas yang disuruh oleh mama akupun mengenal putri kecilnya yang begitu manis dan lucu.

Jiwon namanya umurnya masih 4 tahun tapi dia begitu menggemaskan, aku yang memang tidak memiliki adik ataupun keponakan yang masih kecil. Dan karena aku terlalu sering bermain kerumah chanyeolie bermain bersama dengan jiwon aku jadi akrab dengannya.

Hari itu kami baru datang dari jalanjalan ketaman bermain karena kami memang pergi bertiga, sampai di rumah Chanyeolie akupun merasa kelelahan dan tertidur disana. Awalnya aku tertidur di sofa ruang tengahnya tapi ketika aku membuka mataku ternyata aku sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, aku kaget segera aku bangun dan hendak meninggalkan kamarnya chanyeol.

Tibatiba dia datang ke dalam kamarnya

"Hei sudah bangun" Katanya padaku

"Iyaa chan"Kataku singkat

dan segera menuju pintu kamar, tapi kakiku kesandung kaki chanyeolie mungkin karena aku gugup belum pernah di dalam kamar seorang pria, berdua pula untungnya chanyeol begitu sigap langsung memegang tubuhku hingga aku tidak terjatuh.

Namun saat itu juga mata kami saling beradu dan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Tanpa aku duga sebelumnya chanyeol kemudian mencium bibirku yang langsung bergetar hebat kala itu, tapi chanyeol mungkin tahu kalau aku tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali tentang hal itu karena itu dia perlahan mencium lalu melumat bibirku. Sedangkan aku seperti patung yang tidak mampu berkutik.

Sampai akhirnya akupun tidak sadar kalau ia sudah mengangkat tubuhku lalu mebaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Dia berbisik padaku

"Sayaang mau tidak kamu menjadi mama dari anakku?"

Sebagai wanita dewasa yang belum pernah mendapat perlakukan seperti ini dari seorang pria akupun menjadi tersipu malu tapi aku juga begitu senang mendengar katakata chanyeol tadi.

Diapun kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibirku sambil tangannya menyentuh bagian sensitifku

"Ohhggghhh eeeuuuummmccchhhh aaagggghhh aaagggghhh" Kataku padahal baru bagian leher saja yang di sentuh chanyeol dengan bibirnya tapi aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya apalagi kini bibir chanyeol semakin kebawah.

Begitu sampai di depan buah dadaku dia perlahan mendaratkan bibirnya pada gundukan dadaku itu

"Ooouuuwwhhh aaagggghhh CHHAAANN aaagggghh"

chanyeol akhirnya melakukan inti dari permainan ini ia melepas bajuku dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya bahkan aku memang mengharapkan hal ini, karena nikmat yang kuarasakan baru kali ini aku tahu.

Perlahan namun pasti chanyeol mengacungkan penisnya pada vaginaku

"Oouuwww pelaaan yeoollshhh.. aaaku beluuum pernaaaah aaagggghhh"

Akhirnya akupun tidak dapat berkata apaapa lagi yang ada hanya kenikmatan dan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, chanyeol tersenyum kemudian dia kembali memelukku sambil terus menghentakan penisnya

Hingga tidak lama kemudian akupun mendengar dia mengerang keras bahkan sampai mendongakan kepalanya

"Ouuugggggghhhh uuugggghh uuuggghhh sayaaaaang aaaaaggggh"

Diapun mencium wajahku berulang kali dan akupun tahu kalau dia sudah mencapai klimaks sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu.

Karena dari tadi aku sudah merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu tidak dapat aku ungkap pada katakata. Chanyeol memeluk tubuhku dan aku tidak malu lagi untuk melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Sejak saat itu lamaran tak resminya chanyeol, kami menjalin hubungan bahkan chanyeol berencana segera menikahiku karena dia takut kalau sampai aku hamil.

End


End file.
